User talk:Anonymius
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sarutahiko Kyan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackemo1 (Talk) 22:00, March 27, 2009 A few answers I know you didn't direct your questions to me but I saw them and figured I should respond if I could. You find the generator to make the character avatars at www.tektek.org/dream/dream.php :When I started here I had no clue either and instead of simply asking where I decided to search the whole site for it (much harder...) which is why I always state the website on the image page whenever I upload a new image o^-^o. There may be an easier way to do this but ... to change the title of an article, I just create a new page with the correct title copy all of the info from the original and paste it into the new one and then delete the old article (a button found in the blue bar at the top). As for the role playing I don't know of on this site except for possibly one at the Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town page (it has yet to be determined whether it should be or not). Maybe you could make one (I know I would love to role-play, I've never done it before *random person - n000000b!* =`( ). Finally, I can't find anywhere where it says how role-plays are to be written *shrug*. Blackemo-sama will probably be more helpful with this one. btw I am happy to answer any other questions you may have -- as it is now stated in the new auto message ^_^'. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 22:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) A few things Sorry I took a Spring Break lol so I'm sorry for not responding so late. Anyway I don't know much about role plays so you will need to ask someone else. As for the images people mainly use photobucket or the Gaia avatar creator at tektek.org And to change the title of an article just go to the top of the article where the edit option is. There will be an option to move the article, you can change the article's name from there. Blackemo1 14:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) A Few More Answers A1: There could be a hundred different characters with the same post, just not all in the same universe/story line. A2: You can post any bleach fan fiction you want on here! I think the reason the 'main story' is so popular is that anyone can contribute and people like to be involved with one another (It's almost like a role-play) and it's also neat to see completely new characters within the bleach universe (no canons at all). I myself have my own ongoing fan fiction here (Izou no Getsu -- Moon Legacy) , I've just been so wrapped up in the 'min story' lately ... Hope that helps! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) To Answer Your Questions The New Fanon Espada slots are not filled simply due to the number of each of the top 4 Espada have not been revealed. The Angeles are not a seperate of the Espada that is just their title due to their high level of power plus. As far as the ammount of shinigami post it dosen't matter. There can be more than one captain in a squad HOWEVER they can not be in the same fanfiction story. Meaning that in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc only Zukia Tojiro can be the 5th Division captain. If you want your own set of captains just create your own Fanon Captain page that you specify is relevant to YOUR story arc. I hope this helps buddy. Blackemo1 11:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ummmm.... I think you made a mistake, you put a character in the Demon Corps section yet you put him down as a member of the Kido Corps... PsykoReaper 21:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) More Hikaru info? Hey man is there any chance you have any more information on Hikaru. Would you mind expanding his page? I'm going to help Seitourou out with THe End War page and I need a little more info on Hikaru to write about him. JaiMac28 01:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hate to be rude But all of your characters lack depth.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 14:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Wow i didnt think that you came on anymore. But.....they do. Im not trying to rush you or anything, i was just pointing something out. So please continue making characters. I must of sent that message on a bad day thats why its so mean =[ --Watchamacalit=D 16:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) 9th Division Your Character, Hikaru Kesshi in the 9th Division and my Character, Akihiro Sato joined your Division as your 3rd Seat. I said this so you know that my Character joined and also, I am pleased to work with you. KukakuShiba 04:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna RP with me sometimes? Grizzaka 17:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Not enough Information It fell below the level of information needed and did not meet the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Manual of Style i restored it, you have two weeks to get it up to par.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 19:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Okami Jou did not meet Wikia quality standards, particularly lack of more information and detail, and was thus deleted for such reasons. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 20:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ren Ninomiya Wow, an oldbie returning. Ren, like the other characters that you received messages from admins about, was deleted as part of a cleanup, because it did not meet standards, and had been left sterile for almost a year. --The Raven Master 22:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC)